scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
DuckTales 2017
DuckTales 2017 (not to be confused with the original ''DuckTales), sometimes known as simply ''DuckTales, is a 2017 animated TV series set in an alternate continuity of the comics, although it is mostly based on comics by Scrooge's creator, Carl Barks, and the original series with the same name, thus being a reboot. Sypnosis After not speaking to one another for a decade, Scrooge McDuck is reunited with Donald Duck after he and his three nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie move into McDuck Manor. The presence of the newcomers rekindles Scrooge's spirit of adventure, leading the group to go on numerous new treasure-hunting expeditions, while the nephews and their new friend Webby uncover the truth behind what caused their uncles to become estranged and retire from adventuring. Episodes Shorts *''Welcome to Duckburg'' *''The Lost Key of Tralla La'' *''DuckTales Fright'' *''30 Things With DuckTales'' *''Webby Reacts To…'' *''Summer Secrets Unlocked with Webby'' *''The World's Longest Deathtrap'' *''FLY'' *''Turn Off Your Phone PSA'' *''Dewey Dew-Night!: The Sidekick'' *''Dewey Dew-Night!: The Interview'' *''Dewey Dew-Night!: Will It Crash?'' *''Dewey Dew-Night!: Bedtime'' *''Duckburg's Funniest Home Videos'' *''DuckFails'' *''Wand IDs'' True Episodes Season I #''Woo-oo!'' #''Daytrip of Doom'' #''The Great Dime Chase'' #''The Beagle Birthday Massacre'' #''Terror of the Terra-Firmians'' #''The House of the Lucky Gander'' #''The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks'' #''The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra'' #''The Impossible Summit of Mount Neverrest'' #''The Missing Links of Moorshire'' #''McMystery at McDuck McManor'' #''The Spear of Selene'' #''Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System'' #''JAW$'' #''The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains'' #''Day of the Only Child'' #''From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22'' #''Who Is Gizmoduck?'' #''The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck'' #''Sky Pirates... in the Sky!'' #''The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck'' #''The Last Crash of the Sunchaser'' #''The Shadow War'' Season II # The Most Dangerous Game… Night # The Depths of Cousin Fethry # The Ballad of Duke Baloney # The Town Where Everyone Was Nice # Storkules in Duckburg # Chaos of the Cantankerous Cashier (upcoming) # Last Christmas (upcoming Christmas special) Other Shows in the Continuum *''Wander over Yonder'' *''Big Hero 6'' *''Pickle and Peanut'' *''Disney XD Promos '' ''The following shows exist as fictional in-universe: *Descendants'' (though it also exists as its own universe) *''Andi Mack'' (ibid) *''Stuck in the Middle'' *''Raven's Home'' (ibid) *''Z-O-M-B-I-E-S'' ''DuckTales Comic Line #Big Trouble at Little Lake'' #''The Repeating Revenge of the Screaming Duck'' #''The Chilling Secret of the Lighthouse'' #''The Great Experiment of the Washing Machine'' #''Old Montemplumage Had a Chicken'' #''A Viking at My Door!'' #''Cheating Like Nostradogmus!'' #''Beware of the Phenomenal Pumpkin People!'' #''Happy, Happy Valley!'' #''Fight!'' #''Go, Go Golden Years!'' #''A Series of Unfortunate Substitutions'' #''Welcome to Beagle Island!'' #''The Giant Butterfly of Duckburg'' #''There is No Place Like a Ghost Town!'' #''The Stone of Truth'' #''The Beast in the Board Room'' #''Sleep (Walk) of Doom'' #''The Risk McDuck Refused'' #''The Frightful Family Fishing Trip'' #''The Hedge Enigma'' #''The Twisted Tale of the Two-Headed Horse'' #''Horror in the Highlands'' #''Nightmare on Bear Mountain'' #''The Greatest Adventure, the Greatest Price!'' #''When Luck Ran Out!'' #''Countdown to Termination'' #''The Mighty Ducks of Duckburg'' #''The Monsters Are Due at McDuck Manor! Novelizations *''DuckTales: Woo-oo!'' (Woo-oo!) *''DuckTales: Living Mummies!'' (The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra) *''DuckTales: Tunnel of Terror!'' (Terror of the Terra-Firmians) Unofficial and Semi-Official Works #''The Babysitter'' #''The New Webbigail'' #''Dart Guns'' #''Launchpad McQuack Meets Lord Dominator'' #''The Real Gladstone'' #''Dance of Dreams'' #''Launchpad McQuack'' Characters Scrooge_McDuck_2017.png| Scrooge McDuck (David Tennant) DonaldDuck2017.png| Donald Duck (Tony Anselmo) DT2017_-_Huey,_Dewey,_and_Louie.png| Huey Duck, Dewey Duck and Louie Duck (Danny Pudi, Ben Schwartz and Bobby Moynihan) Webby2017.png| Webby Vanderquack (Kate Micucci) Goldie2017.png| Goldie O'Gilt (Allison Janney) Flinty.png| Flintheart Glomgold (Keith Ferguson) Gladstone2017.png| Gladstone Gander (Paul F. Tompkins) Gyro2017.png| Gyro Gearloose (Jim Rash) Fenton.png| Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (Lin-Manuel Miranda) MarkBeaks.png| Mark Beaks (Josh Brener) DCTG5FOWsAAlTRF.jpg| Bentina Beakley (Toks Olagundoye) Launchpad-2017.png| Launchpad McQuack (Beck Bennett) The_6th_Avenue_Friendlies.png| Beagle Boys (Eric Bauza) Behind the scenes The series was announced on February 25, 2015. It was originally conceived as a fifth season for the original show before it was decided that it would serve as a reboot of the Disney comics universe as a whole, making it the first Disney Afternoon show to get revived or rebooted in animation form. The series are based on the original ''DuckTales'' series, and on Carl Barks' Uncle Scrooge stories. A second season was confirmed by Disney on March 2, 2017, via Twitter. The show premiered on August 12, 2017, and it was broadcasted repeatedly for 24 hours straight. Category:DuckTales Category:2017 Continuum Category:Series Category:Television shows Category:Universes